


Deal with a Demon

by Gomi_Pyemul



Category: Lucifer (TV), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst, Dark, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomi_Pyemul/pseuds/Gomi_Pyemul
Summary: (Kim Heechul x Reader)Squinting her eyes she presses the search button and was immediately shown results. Thousands of pictures of a handsome man with milky white skin, soft hair, luscious lips, and captivating eyes shows up on the screen. Erica softly gasps. She has never seen anyone like him.*all super junior and knowing brothers members are not owned by me**all characters with similar names of real-life people are pure coincidence**The author posts once in a blue moon**still not done*





	1. 에리카

**Author's Note:**

> Author: "This is an ongoing fanfiction. Purely just for fun but I will do my best to be active. You can also check this story in Wattpad, if you have one"

"How long will the shoot take?"

"We're not sure, the producer told us that the show doesn't have an exact concept. Who knows, maybe it will take 8 to 10 hours at least."

"What?!" Erica looks at her manager in shock. "I have a party to attend later, and you're telling me it will take THAT long?!"

Erica's manager hides his face with a clipboard. Slowly, he peeks out and says, "W-well, i-it will be quite w-worth it m-ma'am."

She raises her eyebrow, "How so?"

"This show has been gaining popularity lately. A-and you will be working with famous celebrities!" Her manager cowers back behind his clipboard. Meanwhile, the actress smirks from his words. Looks like this would benefit her after all.

"And...who are these FAMOUS celebrities?" she opens her purse and pulls out a mirror. Pretending to not care for his answer when she's actually intrigued.

Her manager puts down the clipboard carefully and skims through his papers. Finding what he's looking for, he answers. "W-well there is Kang Ho Dong, he is well-known for being--"

"You mean the fat guy from that...ugh...what is it called King Star? My _(chuckles)_ he's older than my father. Next." Erica waves her hand dismissively.

"U-um, Lee Sangmin he was part of a group called--" Erica grunts then rolls her eyes. He took it as a sign to state the next person.

"Kim Youngchul the comedian who has--", Erica looks out the window of the car, "I know him, he's the worst comedian, go on."

"Seo Jang Hoon once a--" "Hard pass, he's too tall!" Erica checks herself in the mirror again.

"Lee Soo Geun, uh--" "Too short." This time she's scrolling through her phone. Her manager sighs, he just can't avoid her temper.

"Min Kyung Hoon the--" She interrupts him immediately. "The singer who sang the song Thorn? Oh, I love his voice. He's cute too you know. Buuut--" She nibbles her bottom lip. It looks like she's contemplating.

"But what ma'am?" She looks at him like it's obvious. "Not husband material, too immature, he's younger than me, I think."

He chuckles. Of course, this is what's all about. He should have known she was that desperate. That explains her mood swings lately.

"Well, here's the last one." Erica sighs and slumps in her chair. "Don't bother, surely with all that chaos in one group, it couldn't get better. At least, they'll give me more fans here in Korea."

He smiles for a moment but the actress caught it. "What?" she asks, glaring her icy eyes at him. Her stare sent shivers again down his spine and he clears his throat.

"This last one's name is Kim Heechul, a member of a legendary kpop group called Super Junior AND is known as the blue-chip of variety shows." She raises her eyebrow expectantly while he smiles at her like he has said something good.

"Who's that?" His face falters for a brief moment but quickly recovers it. How could she not know about him?

"You see, he's known for his charming care-free personality, sharp tongue and considered one of the most outstanding emcees in the country." She stares at her manager for a second or two, before pulling out her phone.

While typing his name in Google she asks, " So, what does this guy look like?"

He snickers and says, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Squinting her eyes she presses the search button and was immediately shown results. Thousands of pictures of a handsome man with milky white skin, soft hair, luscious lips, and captivating eyes show up on the screen. Erica softly gasps. She has never seen anyone like him.

"What do you think?" He asks her. Finally, he found someone that suits her taste.

Erica smirks while staring at a picture of him. She knew that this man was the one she was looking for. "Call Angela, tell her I won't be able to attend her stupid party." Her manager nods and makes the phone call right away.

She touches the screen caressingly and says her next words, barely a whisper, "Hmm...not bad."


	2. 당신

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is introduced! Such a mysterious character...I wonder what you're hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Chapter 2 is out!"

A white car pulls up in the driveway of the JTBC building. Many people with cameras and mics start surrounding the car. Employees passing by are now curious of the sudden crowd, with one question lingering in their head. "Who is in that car?"

A woman in a black suit gets out of the driver's seat and approaches the car's passenger door. Photographers and reporters are anxiously waiting for the person behind it.

The car door opens and an elegant-looking woman in a white dress steps out. Suddenly, flashes and clicking can be heard with the desperate shouts of the reporters in the area.

Like any celebrity, her manager and bodyguard escort the woman to get inside the building. Which took a while because of the crowd's persistence. Finally, guards from the entrance helped the trio pushing the mics and cameras away.

They manage to get inside safely. The manager sighs in relief. "Good thing the guards came to escort us."

Erica starts walking to the lobby with the two following behind. "You called my stylist to come here right?"

"U-um Ma'am, Mikaela's on maternity leave, remember?" They continue walking inside. Employees stare as she passes by. _What's a foreigner doing here?_

"So?" "Sooo it means she won't be able to come here, because... she's... pregnant." Erica stops in her tracks and so did the two behind her. She turns her heels and glares at him. But instead of a harsh scolding, he receives a pearly white smile.

"Of course, how could I forget? Put on my schedule that I'll visit her when I get back." He blinks in surprise then looks around. People are smiling at Erica as she walks by again.

"Most of them can understand English." He shouts in surprise when a woman appears beside him.

"It is a broadcasting station after all." He sighs in relief when he finds out it's just you. Erica is now swarmed over by employees who want to take pictures with her. Typical.

_"Probabilmente fa a fingere di guardare bene per il Pubblico." _ ***She's probably pretending to look good for the public* **He snickers at your remark. You two have only worked together for a month or so but have bonded over your hate for her.

_"Attenzione, potrebbe sapere l'italiano." _***Careful, she might know Italian* **he replies as you are fixing your black suit.

_"Con un equígrafo de Los suños? No me hagas reír." _***With an IQ of hers? Don't make me laugh*** He chuckles at you again. You are truly a genius in disguise. It's a shame you landed in this job. Guarding a person who doesn't even care about your existence. What fun.

_"Entonces, ¿por qué Cambiar el Idioma?" _***So why switch the language?" **You sigh through your nose while watching Erica wrapping up her little fanmeet. You look at him before following your boss.

"Gotta take precautions besides," you lean a little closer to him and whisper, "Who knows who might be listening, Roger." You pat his back then start walking towards Luna.

He stares at you while you pass by. Your stoic figure and sharp movements pushing everyone to make their way for you. Even though you two have been buddies, he still doesn't know anything about you except your name and age.

He shakes his head before saying something under his breath, "Mysterious as always (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "All of the translations aren't accurate. I only used Google Translate for this hehe. If any of you speak Spanish or Italian I'm truly sorry. I'd love for any of you to check if it's accurate or not though!"


	3. 김희철

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets a man inside the elevator. What is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Chapter 3 is out!"

With the help of the receptionist, the three of you manage to get directions to the dressing room.

Entering the elevator, you press the number of the 5th floor. A couple of silent moments pass by when someone reaches out before the doors close. You press the "open" button and he comes in hurriedly. He stands in front of all of you. Must be around 5 feet tall.

Like usual, you scan the individual for security purposes. When you don't see any harmful objects on him, you try to see his face. Unfortunately, he's wearing a mask and a cap which raises suspicion. In fact, his whole outfit is quite bizarre. An odd-looking sweater, sweatpants, and slip-on with socks. You can only point out his short black hair and surprisingly fair skin. He doesn't have an I.D. on him, so...not an employee.

Taking a glance to your boss, you find her scrolling through her phone. You subtly step forward then take a glance at him. His eyes are visible and you can see the lights of his phone reflecting back at them.

His eyes are big, brown and very...captivating yet familiar. You shake your head. _That was...weird._

He catches your attention again by laughing at something on his phone, then mumbling to himself. You can't figure out much but the tone of his voice is kinda deep yet husky.

You stare at him much longer than you normally do. Somehow, his silhouette caught your interest. You feel like you should know him but...you've never seen him before...

Suddenly his face turns to you and your eyes meet. You feel a surge of electricity flow through your entire body. It didn't hurt but rather felt tingly. Your pulse quickens, you can feel your face getting warmer, is the elevator heating up or what?

Surprisingly, he doesn't look away either. A part of his face is slowly turning red, sweat trickling down his neck as he adjusts his collar. You can hear his breath against his mask quicken. Did...did he feel that too?

You both shake your heads at the same time and look away. As you try to calm your beating heart, he slaps his face to escape from your trance.

_"그게 뭐야? _**_(What was that?)_**_" _you hear him whisper. _Same here bud_... you haven't experienced anything like that for <strike>the past years of your life</strike> a while. So what could that be?

Roger pulls you away from the mysterious guy. "Hey, you okay?" You focus on your breath, slowly slowing down. Finally, you look at Roger. No electricity...hmmm...

"Yeah, I'm fine" "Is he...you know..._a stalker_?" He sneaks a glance at the guy earlier and you shake your head.

_"Can't figure it out yet. But there's something about him that seems fishy to me._ _I'll keep an eye on him, just in case." _He mouths an okay and goes back to Erica's side.

The bell rings and all of you step out. You follow the directions the receptionist told you. You lead the two to the--wait, speaking of...you look behind and...there he was. Your eyes meet again and he seems as surprised as you are. You keep a straight face on then send a signal to Roger.

He catches it and moves forward pulling Erica. Of course, she complains but focuses on her phone again. Now, the two are in front of you while the stranger is behind you, still following.

Ahead of you, you can see a door with Erica's name on it. Roger hastily pushes her inside while glancing at the guy then at you.. Nodding back in assurance you keep an eye on the stranger.

He passes by you, your eyes meet _shit_...your heart's beating again. His eyes form a crescent moon shape..._did he smile at me?_ You can't tell from under that mask.

He walks ahead entering a dressing room with a few names on the door. After he enters, you take a look at the names written. Good thing you know Hangul.

"Kim Youngchul...Kang Ho Dong...and...Kim Heechul?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Again, not fluent in speaking Korean. Only used Google Translate for this one. To any Koreans or fluent Korean speakers who might read this, I'm terribly sorry. Checking if those sentences are accurate are greatly appreciated"


	4. 둘이 만나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets him again. Seriously, what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Chapter 4 is out!"

"So...what do you think?"Erica is now wearing a white collared shirt, a bow tie, school skirt and stockings with high heeled boots.

She poses in front of the mirror, turns around to check her backside, then spins to watch the skirt flare out. She glances at you, smiling. _This fake bitch..._

"Well...you look great in that outfit ma'am" Her smiles fall into a straight line. She looks at you, raising her eyebrow. "Buuttt???" _shit, now I gotta think of something..._

"Uh, you could wear heels instead of boots. It's more...schooly... I think...." She turns to the mirror then nods her head. "Yeah, you're right, heels do suit me more...should I go with red or black?"

As she mumbles to herself, you slightly resent Roger for leaving you with her. You know that HE knows that you hate being her personal adviser because one, you don't know anything about fashion. And two, you hate her guts.

_I'm sure you'll be fine he says. It'll only take a moment he says. Ha, easy for you to say._

Trying to distract yourself you look around the dressing room. It was the typical layout. Mirror with lights, a changing corner, sofa _which you are sitting on right now_ and a snack table.

While Erica's busy with her own dilemma. You're now trying to figure out the identity of the stranger. _He entered a celebrity's dressing room. Which could mean he has relation to the names on the door. Is he a friend? A stylist? A manager? No...he looks too laid back for that. The only type of person who would dress casual and step into a dressing room is..._

You tilt your head at the thought. _"Maybe a celebrity?"_

**Knock, knock, knock...**

Erica looks at the door then glances at you. You nod your head, she stays in her seat. "Who is it?"

You stare at the door, you can hear hushed whispers from behind it. You furrow your eyebrows, _there has to be more than one person there._ You stand up from the sofa then walk over to the door. You press your ear and can hear the people...no wait...men...maybe 7 of them having a soft conversation.

"그녀는 무엇을 말 했나요? (**What did she say?)**" This guy's voice is reaallly deep. And it sounds like this voice comes from a tall person. Wait, scratch that...very tall.

"야아, 분명하지 않니? **(Yah, isn't it obvious?)**" This one's scratchy and a bit on the older side. Maybe in their mid 40's or something.

"그녀는 누구인지 묻습니다. **(She's asking who we are)**" Now, this one sounds way younger than the previous ones. His voice seemed familiar too, he must be a singer or somethin'

"이봐, 우리에게 너무 오랫동안 대답하지 않니? **(Hey, aren't we taking too long to answer)**" Definitely older than the previous ones. But this one seems to come from a short person. Huh.

"여기에 올거야, 대답해야합니다. **(You come over here, you should answer)**" Now this is a whole and thick voice. A bit loud as well...judging from the thickness, he must be a fat person.

" 물론, 나는 영어를 할 수있는 유일한 사람이다. **(Sure, I'm the only one who can speak English)**" This guy laughs afterward and you can easily tell that his voice is nasal. This means he must have something blocking his air passage, a thick throat, he's sick or he has big teeth.

"그럼 서둘러. 그녀는 우리를 위해 문을 열어 앞서 흰 머리를 자라게 될 것입니다 **(Well then hurry up. She'll grow white hair before she can open the door for us.)**" Wait a minute! Was that?

"Sorry for disturbing but we are your co-stars for tonight. We would like to see you before the shooting starts." _Wow, he isn't kidding. He does speak English pretty well_. Before you could open the door, however, Erica already beats you to it and slams it open hitting you in the process. You stumble back in shock but don't feel the pain. _Meh. I've been through worse._

After your slight accident, you look at the men who have now entered the dressing room. They are all wearing school uniforms. Not surprisingly, you got every assumption spot-on. Except for one.

You turn your head to find...him...the guy from earlier. Only he's not wearing a cap or a mask. You can clearly see his face and he's...

_Actually very good looking..._

_Wow, what hair products does he use..._

_Is it even possible to have that fair skin..._

_He's too...too..._

_Wait what was I thinking of again? Right his appearance. _He has the same uniform as the rest. The outfit actually suits him, making him look much younger. Because of that, you can't figure out how old this guy actually is. And he's....staring at you right now. _Look away! Look away! Look away!_

You did look away but you can still feel his eyes on you. You bite the inside of your cheek. _What is his shtick? _He finally breaks his gaze and walks toward the group. You breathe a sigh of relief. _Wait, I'm her translator, fuck..._

You didn't notice but Luna has already introduced herself to the men. Including mystery guy. Actually, she's paying close attention to him. Wait, is she batting her eyelashes at him? _Typical._

You get closer to them when the young guy in glasses says something in Korean. You remembered your other job and face Erica.

"He's asking how old you are." You say to her. The men are holding a surprised look on their faces.

"한국어를 알고 있니? **(You know Korean?)**" The tall one asks you. You nod your head.

"나는-- **(I am--)**" "She's my bodyguard/translator BUT she's also a good friend of mine. A real gem isn't she?" She flashes them her signature smile. _As if..._ You cough at her remark and keep on a straight face. Actually, you really want to laugh but keep it in. You can humiliate her later.

"Back to your question, I'm actually turning 29 this year" Then the translation begins...

**A few minutes later...**

Just to catch everyone up, the conversation led to a variety of topics. Compliments, Erica's previous movies, the actress's life, and general stuff. But what bothered you was not the nonstop translation. It was the guy, you now know as Kim Heechul, keeps stealing glances at you from time to time.

You wouldn't have minded it if it wasn't for one, he keeps trying to get YOU to talk instead of Erica. Two, his glances keep sending butterflies to your stomach. And third, Erica is now silently glaring at you from the corner of your eye.

Which brings you to what's happening right now. Erica is now beside Kim Heechul doting all of her attention to him. The other guys caught on of what's happening between them and immediately starts commenting on them.

"당신은 두 가지 실제로 함께 잘 보입니다. **(You two actually look good together)**" Min Kyunghoon states intuitively as he scratches his chin in thought.

"그래, 네가 좋은 쌍을 짓게 해봐. **(Yeah, you look like you'd make a good couple)**" Seo Janghoon nods in agreement. Erica looks at them tilting her head. _Oh, right she doesn't understand..._You were about to translate what they said when Heechul cuts you off.

"그만둬. 우리는 만난다! **(Stop it. We just met!)**" He raises his voice a little then glares at them. _Woah, upset much?_ The others are surprised by his sudden outburst. Is this topic sensitive to him?

He clears his throat then faces Luna. "게다가, 우리는 친구 야. **(Besides, we're just friends right?)**" He looks at you expectantly. _Oh! Right!_

"He's asking if you're friends" Heechul puts out his hand. Luna frowns at the sight but smiles afterward. She shakes his hand. "Sure! Why not?"

Heechul nods at her answer smiling. He glances at you again. _Dammit, stop doing that!_ "그건 그렇고, 우리는 당신의 이름을 얻지 못했습니다. **(By the way, we didn't get your name)**"

Your eyes widen. In other words, you're stunned. Everyone in the room looks at you. Even your boss. The eyes staring at you right now are making you a little bit queasy. Come to think of it, you haven't had this much attention since...

"Uhhhh--" **Knock knock knock** You silently breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone's attention is now glued onto the person who entered the room.

"실례합니다 **(Excuse me)**" You recognize this person as the producer of the show. "그러나 몇 분 후에 시작할 것입니다. **(But we'll be starting in a few minutes)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "I don't have any knowledge of what the real JTBC building looks like. This is just what I would imagine it would look like. If it is accurate, that is purely coincidental"


	5. 카메라

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little staring contest can never harm anyone right? Aww, he's blushing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Chapter 5 is out!"

The studio is quite packed. As expected for a tv show. To be honest, the concept of the show is quite confusing. A bunch of adults pretending to be high school students who are accepting transferees. They show their talents, do skits, play games and much more.

Somehow, as chaotic as that may be, many people still like it. Erica is now at the back preparing for her small talent show. They told her to fill a form with her basic information and a bit of personal answers.

They also gave her a heads up that there will be a chance she will show her "talent" on the show. Which is why she's practicing. She might be a stuck up self-centered diva, but she's really good at playing the trumpet. A secret of hers she told you she'd never show anyone.

Which confuses you right now of why she's willing to show her deepest darkest secret on tv. You tried to ask earlier but all you got was "None of your business"

Oh, right. You might be asking, where are you right now? Behind the cameras, as usual, keeping an eye on Erica beside Roger.

"Well, would you look at that," Roger whispers watching Erica tune the trumpet the staff gave her behind the set.

"I thought she'd never had the guts," You tell him. You sigh at the thought. "She told us it's going to ruin her perfect image if she ever shows that in front of people"

"Well, she's trying to impress somebody" You raise an eyebrow at him. Who is she going to impress with her trumpet skills?

Roger reads your expression clearly, then points to the direction of the hosts on set. You scan the area. Comparing their looks and personalities. You immediately have a person in particular in your mind. But...it didn't sit well in your stomach.

You turn to Roger "Be a little more specific" _Wait, why do I even care if she has eyes on him. I shouldn't._

Roger raises his hand then points to...of course...Kim Heechul. Why are you not surprised?

"Remember when we were in the car? Her eyes lit up when she saw his face on the internet." You nod. Roger smiles coyly.

"Finally, someone she can have a fling with. This could be good for the press." Roger doesn't notice but your fists clench with what he said. You almost forgot that he was one of **those **managers out there.

"What about him?" "Huh?" You face Roger withe a stern expression. He's a bit surprised by it.

"What if he really likes her, what happens then?" Roger closes his eyes in thought. _It better be good._

"Well, if they really become a thing. I'll have no say in the matter, now can I?" Roger leaves you pondering in thought. You stare at Heechul while he converses with Kyunghoon. Again, you can't help but admire his appearance. One could say...you were in a trance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Your eyes meet again but this time, you're determined to find out what's going on. He doesn't look away and neither do you. But as each second that passes by, the butterflies in your stomach start to disappear slowly.

As if, you're comfortable with him looking at you. You squint your eye at him. He squints as well...did he just smirk at you?

You straighten your stance but soften your gaze. You might not understand this thing between you two, but somehow, you don't mind. Slowly, you smile. (Which is a rare occurrence by the way)

He seemed startled at your smile. His face turns red but doesn't look away. _Huh, he's cute when he blushes..._

"모두들! 10 초 후에 시작할 것입니다. **(Everyone! We'll start in 10 seconds)**" 

He quickly turns around leaving you snickering at his reaction. Let's see where this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "It seems that you had a little moment with him. What comes next?"


	6. 물병

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show is a mess, you are a mess, and the universe is playing with you! Deeeep breathes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Chapter 6 is out!"

"아직 새로운 영화를 보았습니까? **(Has anyone seen the new movie yet?)**" Lee Sangmin asks everyone on set. You look at the stack of paper given to you by Roger. Oh, so this is where the script starts.

"한국의 모든 영화를 아웃 풀어 새로운 유명한 사람이라는 것을 의미합니까? **(You mean the now famous one that outsold every other movie in Korea?) **" Kyunghoon answers puzzlingly. His acting skills isn't that great, but you can see the effort he put into it.

"아직 보지 못했던 것 같아? **(Is it weird that I haven't watched it yet?)**" Janghoon's loud voice catches everyone's attention. You look at the script again. Huh, the next part's blank. So they do some of the skits on the spot huh?

"정말? 극장은 그 영화 때문에 사람들로 가득합니다! **(Really? The theaters are full of people because of that movie!)**" Youngcheol exclaims. A bit overdramatic even. An attention seeker maybe?

"왜 사람들이 그것을 보지 못했습니까? **(How come you out of all people haven't watched it?)**" Hodong laughs, his eyes disappearing as his mouth widens. His acting feels kind of old-school. Well, he is a 50-year-old Korean guy." 그리고 나는 내가 늙은 사람이라고 말한다! **(And you say I'm the old one!)"**

"정말로? 그럼 내가 너에게 이전에 물었다. 어떻게 말 했니? 그게 뭐야? 나는 그것을 들어 본 적이 없다!**(Really? Then how come when I asked you earlier about it you said, What's that? I've never heard of it!)**" There he goes. From what you know so far, Heechul's basically the "psycho" of the group. Guess being brutally honest is one of those qualities.

Hodong's face turns red, you can't tell if he's embarrassed or angry. He stands up from his chair and makes his way to Heechul's desk. In instinct, Heechul also stands up but runs behind the giant at the back. Soogeun intervenes and pretends to stop the former wrestler but sadly gets pushed away.

Hodong's giant steps "shakes" the room as he attempts to grab Heechul. Before he is about to however a knock can be heard from the door. They stop, Soogeun shouts "선생님이라! **(It's the teacher!)**". Everyone scrambles back to their seats like young students as the "teacher" opens the door.

The "teacher" is one of the cast, you believe he is called "Jang Teacher". He walks to the table in the middle, then sets down his clipboard. "감사합니다, 나는이 방에서 나오는 소음을 들었다고 생각했습니다. **(Thank goodness, I thought I heard noise coming from this room)**" Everyone snickers quietly. Looks like they're sticking to the script today.

"모두, 나는 이것이 중요한 발표를 가지고있다! **(Everyone! I have an important announcement to make!)**" His voice echoes. The teacher continues with his script as Sangmin taps Soogeun's shoulder, "나는 그것이 여자라고 들었다. **(I heard it was a girl)**" Soogeun looks at him questioningly. _Huh, wait that sounds wrong,_ you look at the stack of paper in your hands then at them. _Oh, he spoke at the wrong time_.

You chuckle at Sangmin. Soogeun notices your expression and gets more confused. It takes him a moment to realize the mistake then loudly says "바보, 그는 전송 학생을 아직 발표하지 않았습니다! **(Idiot, he hasn't announced the transfer student yet!)**" Sangmin's eyes widen in shock. Everyone else groans and you can see Janghoon do a forehead slap.

Heechul stands from his seat. "야아! 이것이 우리가 스크립트를 할 수없는 이유입니다! **(Yah, this is why we can't do scripts!)**" _Well, guess they have to do another take_. You look at the staff behind the cameras, aannndd they're still rolling. _They're going with this? Guess that's why the show has no concept. They go with the flow of whatever is happening on set._

"조용! 선생님이 뭔가 말하고 있습니다. **(Quiet! Teacher's saying something.)**" Kyunghoon tries to intervene but the others continued with their off-script banter. As they were doing so, you were staring, yes, at him again. How your eyes always land on him you don't know. But seeing his gummy smile made the room even brighter. _Okay, that's just weird._

As the teacher silences the class, you try to assess your situation again. You are on duty, keeping an eye on your boss as she goes through her days in Korea. You met Kim Heechul at an elevator and you felt a spark between you two. Your gaze lands on him, blood rushes to your face and you even smiled at seeing him. You grip your head in thought. _Ah, what's wrong with you?_

You JUST met him! Literally just met him! This could all just be in your head. Were you really THAT desperate to form some magical connection between you and some random dude? Come on! You know yourself better. That would never happen! So what is going on with you right now?

While slightly panicking, you didn't notice Roger approaching you. He touches your shoulder, you flinch then glared at him. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Woah, calm down. It's just me" You inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You okay? You've been holding your head for a while. Got a headache or somethin'?" Oh, you must have looked like your in pain with the position you were in a second ago. You contemplate what you're gonna say next. Eh, might as well lie and say I do.

You nod your head. He whispers in your ear "Maybe you should head out to get some air." Quietly standing from your seat, you leave the script on the table then headed for the door, you also took a bottle of water, while a pair of eyes follow you on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: "Whoo! That's a doozy. Sorry if it took me a while to post. Well, I did warn you but still."  
"I'll admit this is not my best work, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless."

**Author's Note:**

> Author: "Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Suggestions are welcomed as well. Hope you enjoy :)"


End file.
